


Something New and Exciting

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of arriving Gavin finds living with his aunt and uncle is not all it was cracked up to be, so how is he going to survive the whole year?  Between juggling bordering psychopathic neighbors and the owner’s cocky grandson, Michael, he just might lose his mind in under a month.<br/>But when he finds a door leading to a world where everyone’s personalities are much more pleasing, he begins to wonder what world he would be better off in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the movie Coraline plot wise.
> 
> I tried to warp everyone to stay in character but still resemble who they're meant to be so if some parts are really ooc please bear with me :o
> 
> Sorry for any errors

Gavin Free loved new and exciting things. So, when he learned he’d be staying with his aunt and uncle, Geoff and Griffon Ramsey, for a whole year in America he felt he might explode. Their just about secluded vacation house in Oregon was surrounded by a dense forest, and exploring it would make one hell of an adventure. Granted, he was a little disappointed he wouldn’t get to meet any new friends, but beggars can’t be choosers.  
The day of his departure he said his good-bye’s to his best friends Dan and Ben via Skype and babbled on and on about how they would have to visit at some point because it just wouldn’t be the same without them since, to his disappointment, his aunt and uncle’s house didn’t have any forms of accessing the internet.  
___  
After an excruciatingly long flight and drive, they were finally home, though, it wasn’t the home Gavin expected. As he looked out the car’s front window he saw something that was neither new nor exciting, a huge, painfully dull, red house stood with a sign reading, “Rooster Teeth apartments” in fancy lettering. Meaning other people lived here, huh. Atop the roof he swore he swore he saw someone. Confirming his suspicions was Geoff when he heard him mutter, “God damn woman’s loopier than a looney toon. Hope she trips over whichever cat she’s chasing this time and falls.”

Griffon glared daggers at him, but said nothing. Gavin turned back to look at the woman on the roof when he heard a faint, “Here kitty, kitty, kitty.” Geoff groaned in annoyance and honked his horn as if to say get your crazy cat lady ass off the roof before you actually do fall. The woman jumped at the sudden noise and looked down. When she spotted the car she shook her fist, yelling an array of colorful insults. This was when Gavin noticed she had the brightest red hair he’s ever seen. It wasn’t bad, per se, just different.

  
When all the belongings Gavin brought were placed in their rightful places he began looking for something to do. He didn’t bother talking to Griffon because she had already left for work. Griffon was a designer. He had heard from his mom that Griffon was a very skilled carver and could make things for her designs herself; she just didn’t have the motivation or patience to do anything with that skill. He began looking for Geoff but found it was in vain when he heard a light snoring coming from their living room. Since no one was available to entertain him he did the next best thing, explore. He was in the middle of a huge forest after all.

  
He put on his favorite green scarf and rain boots and ran out the back door. The first thing he saw was a garden area with a couple of flights of stairs leading to a higher altitude of the forest. As he began to climb it he noticed all plant life was dead. He faintly smiled to himself because that meant they might be able to replant everything at some point, which would be cool since he’d never planted anything before. Finding nothing else in the dead garden interesting, he dashed off running as fast as his 11 year old legs would carry him past a hill covered in rocks that looked like they could give at any moment and come tumbling down and past a forest of dead, black trees seemingly suffered from a minor forest fire, until he reached a clearing with a single tree stump and an array of suspicious looking mushrooms and leaves. He came to a halt to catch his breath and looked around not registering that he had no idea where he was. There was a rustle behind him and he turned around, screaming at the sudden presence of a person and tripped over his feet landing smack in the center of the mushrooms. Luckily, there were enough leaves to break his fall and no mud got on his clothes, just his hands. He looked up at the person finding it was a pale boy with a Puerto Rican look and quite a bit shorter than himself, supporting a pair of glasses and short black hair. A look of concern plastered the boy’s face as he held out a hand to help Gavin up, which he rudely ignored.  
“You mingy git!” Gavin spat, “You just about scared me half to death!” He waited for a response, but he got none as the boy just continued to give him an apologetic stare. “Not much of a talker, huh?” he sighed and began to survey his surrounding, stopping when he saw a figure sprinting at him. As the figure got closer he was able to make out a black coat, so it was another person, only they were wearing a creepy ass monkey mask. Suddenly it clicked; running like the devil was behind them, all black, mask- “Oh buggar.” He had no time to run as the figure was already upon him. He let out yet another scream and swung at the figure, who easily dodged his sloppy punch. He turned and looked at the boy who was still behind him and noticed a lack of panic given that they were both just about to be brutally murdered and buried in the woods, their bodies never to be found.

  
He turned back to the figure, ready to accept his fate, maybe death would just be a new adventure. The figure moved his hand, probably for a kn- no, wait he took off his mask, revealing a boy with wild auburn curls and a scowl. “What’s with the accent, buddy? I mean I get you’re English, but your accent is border lining comical. Like Dr Who level shit which is- no offence- annoying as hell. I just don’t get…”

  
Gavin was lost for words. Who the hell was this kid? Finally he found words in the form of a lame comeback. “You’re accent is just as weird to me as mine is to you.”  
The boy paused and laughed, “It should! I’m a Jersey boy at heart, tough as nails.” Gavin scoffed, he’d had enough of this. “Well, Jersey Boy, I don’t appreciate being stalked by you and Senior Silent back there.”

  
The boy tilted his head to the side and continues laughed, “Oh my god, Ray, you stud! Get over here, man!” The boy, still behind him smiled and ran over, giving his god damn near killer a hug. “Ray here is as quiet as a mouse. Hasn’t uttered a word since I met him. I got no idea where he lives, but we hang out a lot.” Gavin began rubbing his temples. He wasn’t usually so snappy, but something about this guy and his confident attitude just set him off. He stomped his foot, ready to tell him off, but the guy beat him to it. “Whoa boy, careful! You’re standing right on top of an old well.” Gavin squawked, taking a step back and gaining a snicker from Ray. The guy leaned down and knocked on the ground, a hollow echo following. “Shit’s deep too. One wrong move and you could fall in, never to see the light again.” Gavin grunted, but said nothing. Seeing as he wouldn’t be saying anything else the boy continued, “Surprised my grandpa let you stay. He owns RT apartments- isn’t too keen on kids staying. Whole ordeal I’m not really allowed to talk about.” He held out his hand, “Michael, by the way. What name were you saddled with?”

  
Ignoring Michael’s hand he practically hissed, “I wasn’t saddled with anything, m’name’s Gavin”

  
Michael laughed, “Gavvy-Wavvy, huh? That’s a bit of an ordinary name isn’t it?” he walked over and leaned on Ray, “Whatever, I’m not judging.”

  
Off in the distance came a faint yell for Michael. Gavin took this as a chance to get out of this whole situation. “I think someone’s calling you, _Michoo_.” However, this only earned a shrug from said boy, however his position did shift causing Ray, who had now begun leaning back on Michael, to fall over which would have earned a giggle from Gavin if circumstances had been different. “You should probably leave, don’t want ol’ Grandpa to get the belt, do you, My-you’re-uncool.” Gavin persisted. God that was lame and Gavin wondered why he even said it.

  
Michael narrowed his eyes, obviously beginning to get pissed off, “You trying to st-“ He flinched as his name was called again, louder. Giving Gavin a nervous chuckle he said, “It was nice meeting a ray of sunshine like yourself, but I gotta go.” He began to walk off but turned back, “Oh and maybe next time buy a nice pair of green gloves to match that outfit of yours.” When Gavin gave him a confused look he clarified, “That pile of leaves I saw you fall on was poison oak leaves.” Gavin gasped and began rubbing his hands on his clothes. When he looked up Michael was gone. He blew a raspberry, muttering about how rude and stupid Michael was. He looked to his left to find Ray glaring at him. The boy shook his head in disappointment and ran after Michael. Gavin sighed and gave the well one last glance before running home himself due his hands really starting to itch, and the rain now pouring down didn’t help either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post the next chapter early because it saying the fic is finished is annoying the hell out of me
> 
> Also I skipped a few parts from the movie for the sake of keeping things interesting. Good? Bad?

Gavin stood by the shelf his uncle had placed for him in the living room placing his console games for later usage while Geoff sat on the couch typing on a laptop. “I almost died yesterday Geoff.” Gavin deadpanned. Geoff glanced up for a moment but quickly returned to typing.

 

 “That’s not surprising.”

 

Gavin stiffened at Geoff’s lack of concern, but shrugged it off. “So, do you want to play on the Xbox since it’s raining?”

 

                Geoff shook his head, obviously beginning to tire of Gavin’s presence, “No, Gavin. I have a review to write on a pc game that recently came out.” Tilting down the screen of the laptop he stood up and entered the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and returning to his place on the couch, “And besides I’ve been avoiding playing games since the last time you visited.”

 

 By this point Gavin had stopped arranging his games and was now pacing the room, scratching his hand.  He stared disbelievingly at the man. “I can’t believe this! You write about video games for a living, yet you refuse to even touch a controller when you have free time!”  He glanced outside seeing it was still pouring, “I could go back out side.”

 

“Look, bud, the thing is I _don’t_ have free time. In fact, I’ve got a deadline coming up for the review of this game, which to be honest, with a name like it has, doesn’t even sound like a game. And no it’s raining you’ll catch a cold or some shit. Now, please, I don’t have time for you go find something else to do!”  Before Gavin could even begin to argue Geoff leaned down and grabbed a small bundle wrapped in newspaper, “Oh yeah some dorky looking kid left this for you.” He snatched the makeshift parcel, internally groaning when he saw it was from Michael, he opened it to find a doll that looked exactly like Gavin, it even had his green scarf and boots. Besides him Geoff had began laughing his ass off, “Oh my god a doll! A fucking doll that looks just like you that’s so lame! Is the kid that brought it your little boyfriend? What’s his name?”

 

Gavin sighed, “His name’s Michael and no he’s not my boyfriend. Besides I don’t like dolls, I’ll probably just throw it out." With that he exited the kitchen, Geoff’s laughter still echoing behind him.

 

 

He entered an office off to the side containing Griffon, doing what seemed to be doing a report on a recent design. “Hey Griffon, how’s it going?” No response. “Griffon.”

 

Griffon glanced at him through the glare in her computer, “Hello Gavin.” She turned, “And Gavin… doll.” She shrugged and returned to her report.

 

Gavin gave her a toothy smile, “Hey Griff, do you think I could borrow an umbrella?”

 

Without even sparing a glance out the window she responded, “Isn’t it raining? What did the boss man say?”

 

 Gavin placed his fingers to his lips to make a mock-mustache and placed his other hand, with doll still in tow, on his hips, “Don’t even think about it Gavin Free!” Griffon hummed, “Then you won’t need an umbrella.” Gavin looked around and then began swinging on the door causing a squeaking sound. Griffon groaned, “Gavin, this house is huge, explore! Just let me work.” The boy sighed and walked off.

 

There wasn’t really anything interesting about the house besides the fact it was huge and infested with bugs. He had to kill at least five cockroaches in his bathtub. He reentered the living room to find Geoff was now gone. He walked over to the fire place, placing down his little Gavin doll, and studied a photo of a boy crying over his popsicle he’d dropped. He also glanced down of an array of snowglobes, but they weren’t that interesting so, Gavin moved on. He grabbed for his doll, but found it was gone. Upon furthering inspecting the room he found it behind the shelf.  As he went to grab the doll he noticed a weird imprint on the wall. After a couple minutes of heaving with his noodle arms he was able to uncover what looked to be a door covered over by the wallpaper.  He traced the outline, noticing a keyhole. “Uh, Geoff?”

 

A loud and exasperated groan could be heard from the kitchen, “What Gavin?”

 

“I found a door behind the wall but it seems to be locked. If you help me unlock it I _swear_ I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the week”

 

Moments later Geoff appeared with a box of keys, “You promise?”

 

Gavin grinned, “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

 

Grunting in approval, Geoff walked over and crouched next to Gavin, “hmm, I’ve never noticed this door before.” He examined it for a moment, squinting slightly then shrugging and muttering, “Whaever.” He began looking through his array of keys, each having a little nametag courtesy of Griffon, until he found an old black key with a button on the top and a name tag reading: “????” He examined the key, nodding to himself slightly, and traced the outline of the door, ripping the wallpaper surrounding it. After successfully freeing the door of its papery prison he inserted the key and unlocked it. Gavin squealed in anticipation thousands of thoughts to what the door could be swam through his head, however when it was finally pried open he was met with a brick wall. Geoff sighed, “There hope you’re happy. Now don’t bother me for the rest of the week.” He walked away frowning since he sounded a lot meaner than he intended. He was just a bit disappointed because secretly he was also hoping there was something cool behind that door.

 

Gavin stood in shock. “Wh- I- I don’t- WHAT.” How could there be _nothing_ there? Who would build a door that lead to nowhere? He looked around for the key before realizing Geoff had taken it with him. “Geoff?”

 

“You asshole we have a deal!”

 

“But Geoff,” Gavin whined, “You forgot to lock the door!”

 

“ARRGH!”

 

Gavin sighed and pushed the door closed, retiring to the couch and watching tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I'm really excited to start writing the parts where Gavin meets his neighbors


	3. Chapter 3

                Griffon sat down as she placed their food on the table and Gavin had to make an effort not to gag. An array of burnt vegetables and chicken and soggy mashed potatoes sat in front of him. Griffon sighed, “Sorry guys, didn’t mean to burn everything, I’ve just been really stressed today trying to get work done. I guess I was just a little distracted.”

                Geoff gave Griffon a peck on the cheek, “Don’t worry about it Hon, I’m sure it still tastes great.”

                Gavin wasn’t as forgiving. “Geoff who don’t you ever cook anymore? No offence Griffon, your cooking is good, but Geoff is an amazing cook!”

                Griffon crossed her arms, “Gavin we’ve gone through this. Geoff doesn’t have time at the present time with deadlines for so many reviews coming up, so I cook, he cleans when he can, and you stay out of trouble.” Gavin huffed and looked at his food, picking at it in search of something not burnt or nearly a liquid.

                Geoff gave him an apologetic smile, “Hey, we can go grocery shopping for some stuff you’d like as soon as the deadline for my reviews has passed.” He pointed at Gavin’s food smirking, “Now why not try some slime?”

                “Hey!”

                The corner of Gavin’s mouth curved into a smile and he attempted to eat some. However after a few bites he pushed his plate back. “I’m full.” He stated.

                Geoff looked up at Gavin’s plate and shook his head, “No way, eat a bit more.”

                Gavin groaned and looked at his doll, who he’d become quite attached to and barely put down since he got it. “I think they’re trying to poison me.” He whispered. He moved the doll’s head up and down in agreement. Despite his discontent he ate a bit more before giving the excuse that he was tired and heading off to bed. He entered his room, a faded grey room with his bed that only had a large blanket with no sheets yet. He lay down and looked up, above him hung an array of origami animals with wings. To his left was his personal shelf that had a orange halo figure and an array of others from different games or comics. He had a few game and movies posters placed around his room and to his left sat a picture of Dan and Ben standing in front of a billboard that read, “See you soon, Gavin!” He picked it up and sighed, unsure of why his room felt so empty despite his attempt in decorating. He tried to get Griffon to decorate it for him, but she was too busy, as per usual. “Don’t forget about me guys,” he murmured, “I’ll be home soon.” He placed the photo back down and turned off his light. Looking at his doll that sat on a chair next to his bed he bid it a good night and closed his eyes, falling asleep a couple minutes later.  

 

                _Merroow_

                Gavin woke with a start and looked around for the noise that woke him. As he listened carefully he heard a faint scratching coming from under his bed. He leaned down, peeking, when suddenly something shot past him. He was able to look up quick enough to see a tail exit his room. His aunt and uncle didn’t own a cat. Did the redheaded neighbor, Ms. Tuggey as he’d learned, lose one of her cats? He hopped of his bed in pursuit of the cat. He ran down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the living room just in time to see the little tail disappear through the tiny door he’d discovered earlier that week. Without even wondering how that was possible Gavin threw the door open to reveal a tunnel holding a purple-ish glow. Curiosity overflowed him and he crawled through. As he crawled he noticed all kinds of old toys scattered here and there. Soon he came to another door and pushed it open. To his utter shock he had arrived right back in his living room. Gavin was too preoccupied to notice, but the living room was a bit brighter, and seemed friendlier. Gavin blinked and turned towards whistling coming from the kitchen. Upon entering he found Geoff standing over a stove, cooking. “Geoff?” Gavin asked, “Why are you cooking in the middle of the night?”

                Geoff turned and smiled, beaming from happiness, “Gavin, buddy! You’re just in time for dinner!”

                Gavin squawked in shock, where Geoff’s eyes should have been there were two black buttons. He took a step back, his voice wavering, “You’re not my uncle. My uncle doesn’t hae b- bu-“ He pointed to his eyes.

                “b- bu- buttons?” Geoff finished for him. “You like them?” Geoff laughed and continued cooking. “Of course I’m not your uncle. I’m your other uncle, not his twin, I mean, but like another version of your uncle. Now go get your other aunt.” He pulled out a delicious-looking chicken out of the oven, “Go on, she’s in her workshop.”

                Gavin reluctantly complied and walked off to get his “Other aunt”. He opened the door to Griffon’s office and was met with a loud whirling sound. Inside stood who looked like Griffon, only her hair was shorter and she had an array of tattoos that he knew the real Griffon didn’t have. She was wielding a chainsaw cutting into a piece of wood. Gavin walked over and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled widely when she saw it was him. She too had button eyes, not only that but an array of piercings. The woman seemed to have a strong, commanding atmosphere about her polar opposite to his Griffon who could never make a decision for herself. “Hey Gav! Wanna see my new sculpture?”

                “My aunt doesn’t do anything like that…”

                “Well I do!” She replied, “And if I ever don’t have inspiration these little guys help me out.” He held out her hands revealing gloves with wire attached to them that seemed to be coming out of the chainsaw.

                Gavin laughed nervously, “That’s… cool. Um, sorry to interrupt you, but food’s ready.”

                Other Griffon clapped her hands together, “Oh great! Who’s hungry?” She held up her hand, a moment later her other hand jerked up, seemingly due to her glove. Gavin chuckled before slapping a hand across his mouth. She took the gloves off still smiling, “Let’s go.”

 

                The three of them sat around the table, however only Gavin and Other Griffon ate, Other Geoff just watching in approval. “The food is delicious!” Gavin commended. Other Geoff gave an appreciative smile, but said nothing. After they were done eating, and the food was cleaned up the two adults brought out a cake covered in green icing with a black star in the center and neat writing reading “Welcome Home Gavin” Gavin was taken aback, “Home?” he whispered.

                Other Geoff nodded, “We’ve been waiting for you to find us.”

                “Yeah, isn’t the same without you, kiddo.” Other Griffon agreed.

                Gavin was still unsure, even frowned a little. “I didn’t even know I had another aunt and uncle.”

                “Of course you do.” Other Geoff replied, “Everyone has another parental figure.” There was an awkward silence for a few moments before he spoke up again, “Let’s go garden!”

                Gavin tilted his head confusion plastered on his face, “But you guys never have time for me.”

                Other Geoff and Griffon looked at each other then barked out laughing, “Oh Gavin, that’s a good one!” Other Geoff managed in between his laughter, “Gavin, bud, we have all the time in the world for you! In fact…” He grabbed Gavin’s hand and put something clear and a bit sticky on his hand containing his rash from the poison oak.

                Gavin yanked his hand back. “How did y- never mind.” He adjusted his tone, “Thank-you for the offer, but I should get back to my other uncle.”

                 Other Geoff furrowed his brows, “I am your other uncle.”

                “N- no my other, other uncle…? Uncle Number One.” He faked a yawn, “I should probably get to bed.”

                 Other Griffon appeared beside him, “Of course, sweetheart! Let’s go.” She led him to his room and opened the door. Gavin breathed out in amazement. His room looked much more lively and full than usual. His Halo figured laid in a resting position waving slightly then saluting. The origami animals fluttered and flew around his room each one excitedly greeting him.

                 He turned at two voices coming from the direction of his bed. Dan and Bed stood waving at him. “How’s it going, B?”

                 “Wow what happened? You’re much tanner!”

                 Gavin excitedly jumped onto his bed grabbing the photo of his lively friends, “B, Ben, Jesus Christ! I’ve missed you so much! You’re still coming during break, right?”

                 The two laughed in unison, “We’re already here!”

                 Gavin smiled widely and hugged the photo. He laid down, allowing his other aunt tuck him in. He let out a real yawn, letting his exhaustion to hit him. His eyelids sagged, and he heard Other Geoff and Other Griffon whisper, “See you soon.” Before he fell into a comfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably start posting two chapters a day from now on because I've for an idea for another fic and I'm really exited for it so I want to finish this story quickly
> 
> EDIT I'm a filthy liar and will be doing the exact opposite   
> I actually did start on that fic I was excited for and this one will be discontinued because writing this was just too time consuming due to having to watch and re watch scenes to get them how I want while keeping relevant

Gavin jolted up and found himself back in his painfully boring room. He looked at the chair next to his bed finding his doll still there. He went to scratch his hand, sighing, just a dream. However, when his hand reached the rash he found it was no longer there. He let out a small gasp, “It was real…!” He rushed out of his room and into the kitchen, finding the real Geoff and Griffon already in there. Gavin sat down and began gushing out details about his dream; however the two were only half listening. “It was smegging real, Geoff, only you weren’t you. You had buttons for eyes!”

 

“Buttons for eyes?” Geoff questioned disapprovingly. “Also smegging isn’t a word Gavin.” At that moment Griffon set a plate of breakfast in front of him, however he pushed it away and started fiddling with his doll’s hair, still feeling full from the delicious meal Other Geoff had made. Geoff pointed to the neglected plate with his fork, “You better eat that, it tastes a lot better than usual.”

 

Gavin looked up from playing with his doll for a moment taking a few bites to please Geoff. Afterwards he continued, “Griffon you were there too, only you had shorter hair and was covered in tattoos and piercings!”

 

Griffon pretended to look offended, “Why, you’re describing my punk phase, minus the tattoos.” She grabs everyone’s plates setting them in the sink before turning back to Gavin, “Say, could I have some of that magic gunk? Geoff has been getting a terrible rash on his d-“

 

Geoff cleared his throat. “If the real Griffon Ramsey wants me to help her out with editing her report  then looked to Gavin, “Hey why don’t you visit those “magicians” downstairs? I bet they’d like to hear about your dream.”

 

“Mr. Haywood and Pattillo? But you said they’re nutjobs.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Gavin pouted, but sat up and left. After he exited the door he nearly tripped over a pile of packages outside the door. After retaining his composure he picked them up, looking at the label. Every single one was labeled for a Lindsay T. He looked at the apartment above him figuring they were for Ms. Tuggey. Shrugging he started ascending up the stairs leading to her door he was beginning to feel anxious because he’d never directly spoken to Ms. Tuggey before. In fact the only time he’d seen her was when he got a glimpse of her hair the first day he’d arrived. Upon arriving to the top he reached over to knock, however before he even got near the door he saw something leap over his head and land behind him. He turned to see Ms. Tuggey herself. Now that he was able to look at her he realized she wasn’t even that old, maybe in her 20’s. Her red hair was in need of a good brush, frazzled parts sticking out here and there. She leaned over and closed the door Gavin had been unaware was even open in the first place. “Secret.” She stated. The obviously unhappy woman reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out an apple. “I know you’re trying to get a sneak peek at my cat symphony, but you’re just going to have to wait until it’s ready!”

 

Gavin sat there for a moment before realizing he was staring. “Oh, um sorry. We got your mail by mistake.”

 

Ms Tuggey grabbed the mail, nodding in thanks. She hopped onto the railing and back on the roof, “That’s preeeety smart to use the old mail mix-up to get a peek at my cats.”

 

Unable to think of a reply, Gavin simply holds out his hand. “I’m Gavin Free by the way, I live downstairs.”

 

Ms Tuggey smiled, “I’m The Amazing Lindsay Tuggey, but you can just call me Lindsay because A, I already know I’m amazing and B, last names are too formal.” At that she hopped off the roof to Gavin’s shock. He gasped looking over the railing, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw her cartwheel as she hit the floor. “The problem is Gavino, though I try, my kitties just seem unable to harmonize. But when it finally happens- Watch out!” In a flash she was back at the railing. Laughing at Gavin’s shocked face she handed him her apple, “Here, keeps the doctors away.” She then hurried inside and slammed the door behind her.

 

 Gavin made a disgusted noise at the apple and tossed it over the railing. He then ran down the stairs and towards another set of stairs leading towards a basement-like apartment.  Before he even made it, however, there was a shout and Lindsay was suddenly right next to him. “Gavino! The kitties wanted me to give you a message!”

 

“Your _cats_ wanted to give me a message?”

 

The woman nodded gravely, “They’re saying not to go through the tiny door. Any idea what they’re talking about?”

 

Gavin gasped softly, “How did they…? That door is bricked up.”

 

Lindsay shrugged, “Sorry, sometimes they can be a bit…” She pointed to her head and mover her finger in a circular fashion, “ _cookoo_ if you know what I mean. They're even calling you Gavin, when it's obviously Gavino!” She turned and began heading back up her stairs, “Maybe I work the too hard…” she muttered half to herself.

 

Gavin watched her go. When she’d successfully made it inside her house, Gavin continued walking down the flight of stepsuntil he made it to a door with a knocker in the shape of a crown. He knocked, but received no reply. He knocked again, this time receiving several barks. Jumping back just as the door was opened he was met with a muscular man with large bags under his eyes and an intense look on his face. “God damn it Edgars, shut up!” When the dogs scurried back inside the man looked up and smiled, “Gavin! It’s nice seeing you! You're looking good”

 

Gavin smiled sheepishly, “You too Mr. Haywood.”

 

Mr. Haywood smirked, “Please, call me Ryan.” He turned back into the house and shouted, “Jack we have a guest! Get the cookies ready!”

 

Ryan led Gavin into the house multiple animals such as, but not limited to cats, dogs, and birds roamed around the house. At one point he thought he heard a moo, but he wasn’t sure and wasn’t about to press the matter. As they entered the living room they were met with a large man, whom he presumed was Mr. Pattillo, with a scraggly beard and a plate of cookies in hand. Gavin noticed him squinting, as if he was having trouble seeing. “Ry, I think you’re being followed.” The man stated.

 

Ryan shook his head, “No Jack, this is the neighbors’ nephew Gavin. He’d like some chocolate chip cookies.”

 

Jack pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket , placing them on his face, he shook is head, “He’d prefer snickerdoodle.”

 

“Chocolate Chip.”

 

“Snickerdoodle.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Jack laughed in triumph, handing Gavin a small plate of snickerdoodle cookies. He went and sat down on their uncomfortable couch. Ryan walked over handing him a freshly made cup of tea. The two men sat on another couch across from him.

 

Gavin began stuffing his face in the cookies. Someone called, “Here, Edgar.” He might have been able to tell who said it if the two men’s voices weren’t so similar. He looked up seeing about ten different cats and dogs coming to the call. “Which ones Edgar?” He asked.

 

Ryan gave a light chuckle, “They all are.” He continued, “Jack and I both had childhood pets named Edgar and we just loved the name, so we decided it always be Edgar. Of course each Edgar is special. For example, here’s Edgar the Fifth.” He pointed to an old dog sleeping at his feet. Pointing to an orange cat lying on Jack’s lap he said, “That’s Joe. He’s a personal favorite of ours so we wanted him to have a name that stood out.” As Ryan continued naming off Edgars, Jack entered with more tea and cookies, supplying Gavin with a few more snickerdoodles. When he noticed Gavin was nearly done with his tea Ryan paused. “I can read them, if you want.”

 

“What?”

 

“I can read the tea leaves, they tell the future.” A little unsure, Gavin handed over his cup. Ryan looked down at the pattern. “Oh Gavin, Gavin, Gavin; There’s a large amount of danger in your future.”

 

Beside him Jack snorted, “Give it here, Haywood, your eyes are obviously going.”

 

“Mine?!” Ryan practically shouted, “Without your glasses you’re as blind as a bat!”

 

The cup was handed to Jack. He looked down and chuckled, “No danger here. In fact I see good fortune coming ahead.” Ryan rolled his eyes and the two began bickering back and forth about who was more accurate. Suddenly Jack dropped the cup, causing the three of them to jump. “Oh! My bad.”

 

Gavin, who hadn’t uttered a word since he’d handed over the cup, whispered, “what can I do to prevent it?”  


“Keep your friends and family close.” Jack offered.

 

“And your enemies closer.” Ryan interjected.

 

“And be very, very careful.” The two finished in unison.

 

Gavin nodded, “Thank-you. I think I’ll be off now.”

 

The two men waved. Rayn giving a friendly, “Later.”

 

Jack a lighthearted, “Toodaloo.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering for the sake of the fic Michael's grandpa is Burnie
> 
> also there's more chapters to come i just haven't figured out how to make it not say there's 1/1 chapters


End file.
